¿AMOR A ODIO, ODIO A AMOR?
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: ESTA ES LA HISTORIA DE COMO DOS JÓVENES, QUE SE ODIABAN A MUERTE, CAMBIAN SU FORMA DE PENSAR DEL UNO AL OTRO GRACIAS A LA INTERVENCIÓN DE SUS AMIGOS, O, SE QUEDARAN EN ODIO / Cap 4 listo y rodando
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR A ODIO, ODIO A AMOR?**

**YO: QUE AYGENTE, COMO SE LA ESTAN PASANDO**

**GRAY: ES UN FIC, NO UN REALITI SHOW**

**YO: TE MANDO A VOLAR (CON UNA CUERDA EN LAS MANOS Y UN COHETE) **

**GRAY: NO OROX QUE HACES, NO, NO ESPERA, AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**YO: IGNOREN LOS GRITOS DE TERROR, SI PREGUNTAN POR GRAY DIGAN QUE SE FUE A MARTE **

**MEGAMI: ESPERO QUE ESTE BIEN**

**YO: REGRESARA EN UNO O DOS CAPS MÁS, TAL VES TRES**

**MEGAMI: TE EXEDISTES **

**YO: BUENO YA, DOY LA DESCRIPCION DE ESTE FIC:**

**ESTE FIC ES UN POCO PARECIDO AL DE ¨EL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO AY UN PASO¨ DE BAKUGAN, POR CIERTO MUY BUENA, MIS RESPETOS. SEGUIMOS, EN ESTE FIC SE TRATARA DE UN RENRUKI, DE CÓMO DOS JOVENES SE CONOSEN, AL PRINCIPIO SE ODIAN PERO GRACIAS A LA INTERVENCION DE SUS AMIGOS ESO CAMBIARA, O NO?**

**YO: CREO QUE EN ESTA TAMBIEN ME COLO**

**MEGAMI: ABURRIMIENTO?**

**YO: COMO LE ATINASTE?**

**MEGAMI: NO LO SE TAL VEZ SEA POR…**

**NATSU: OIGAN CHICOS, Y GRAY?**

**YO: EN MARTE, TE MANDO A QUE LO SALUDES (CON UN COHETE EN LA MANO)**

**NATSU: NO GRACIAS, CREO QUE PASO, NOS VEMOS**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, DISFRUTEN EL SIG CAP (SERA UN POCO CORTO, TAL VEZ UN POCO LARGO) Y ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO (INSPIRADA DEL FIC ¨EL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO AY UN PASO¨)**

* * *

><p>Cap. 1: pidiendo un favor (iniciamos con un Ichihime [recuerden que dije que incluiría otras parejas])<p>

La vida es muy divertida, te suceden cosas que nunca creíste que te iba a suceder o que nunca creíste que arias, esta es la historia de cómo Renji y Rukia pasan del odio al amor, o se quedara en el odio?

En una parte de la ciudad, dos chicas iban caminando por el parque

Por favor Rukia-chan, acompáñame si – le pedía cierta peli naranja a su mejor amiga

Lo siento Orihime, no puedo acompañarte – se disculpaba la peli negra – recuerda que ni-san llega dentro de 2 días y tengo que preparar todo para su regreso – dice sosteniendo unos formatos sin firmar

Anda, si bienes te prometo ayudarte en los preparativos – le propuso Orihime

Rukia lo pensó dos veces, al final acepto la propuesta

Bien, te acompaño a tu cita con Ichigo – lo dijo apropósito para ver la reacción de su amiga

N-no es un-una ci-cita Rukia-chan – se le dificulto a la pobre decir las palabras

Entonces por que te invito al cine? – todo el mundo sabe que la pobre Orihime no puede mentir

A bueno…. es que….. veras – trataba de encontrar una buena escusa – bueno ya, si es una cita – confiesa muy pero muy roja

Entonces por que no vas tu sola? – le pregunta Rukia

Es que – ahora si que se estaba mas roja que un tomate

Rukia lo analizo un poco y, dedujo algo muy pero muy equivocado

Pero que hacen en lo oscurito – eso fue una bomba de tiempo

Orihime se quedo en shock asta que

DEJA DE PENSAR ESAS COSAS! – grita de forma tan fuerte, que asta casi pareció que se escuchaba al otro lado de la ciudad

Pasando con los chicos, quienes estaban en un GYM entrenando

Un peli naranja estaba levantando pesas mientras platicaba con un tatuado

Entonces estamos así, si pierdo tendré que acompañarte a tu cita con Inoue – dice el peli rojo

Y si tu ganas, seré tu sirviente durante 1 mes entero – le dice Ichigo (aquí cambiare un poco, repito un poco las características de los personajes)

Ok, acepto la apuesta – estrechan manos cerrando el trato

Ambos se dirigen al cuadrilátero del centro, toman lugar y…

15 min. Después

Renji se encontraba tendido en el piso con unos pocos moretones, mientras que Ichigo estaba parado con el labio partido

Te gane – le decía Ichigo triunfante

Después de un rato. En los vestidores

Explícame de por que no puedes ir tu solo a tu cita con la bella Inoue? – le pregunta Renji mientras se secaba su cabello

Porque, Orihime me pregunto si podía traer a una de sus amigas, no se como me convenció – se preguntaba el Kurosaki

Y que me dices de Orox, por que no lo invitaste a el? – le pregunta Renji para ver si es que se podía salvar

Estas loco – le contesta con algo te temor – él es muy peligroso y recuerda que esta fuera por cuestiones de negocios – lo que quiso decir es que Orox esta fuera por asuntos personales

Aja, lo que tú digas, bueno te veo mañana – toma sus cosas y se va directo a su casa

Se despiden y ambos se van a sus casas

Era como las 7 de la tarde, se veía de cómo el sol se ocultaba dejando un resplandor anaranjado, Ichigo se quedo observándolo, ese resplandor le recordaba a cierta persona, en su camino a casa recibe una llamada

Hola – contesta sin darle importancia

_Ichigo-kun _– era la voz de Orihime

Orihime, que pasa? – Orihime era la única persona que podía hacer cambiar de actitud a Ichigo

_Hablo para avisarte dos cosas _– al otro lado del teléfono, la peli naranja se estaba sonrojando – _una, hablo mi primo, dice que su vuelo se adelanto, así que regresar dentro de 2 días _– eso si que puso como piel de gallina al pobre del Kurosaki

Y la otra?

_Invite a Rukia-chan_ – Ichigo lo analizo un poco la situación

Pues ay que ver como Renji se las arregla – revela a quien invito

_Invitaste a Abarai-kun? _– le pregunta

Si, es que pensé que invitarías a Tatsuki – le confiesa Ichigo

_Y yo pensé que invitarías Sado-kun _– le dice Orihime

Hubo un silencio asta que se escucho de cómo reían ambos

Bueno, te veo mañana – se despiden y cuelgan

En el camino, Ichigo se imaginaba de cómo se llevarían Renji y Rukia, ya que él sabe de cómo es el carácter de ambos

Cuando al fin llego a casa, fue recibido por la mega patada especial de su padre, sabrá dios si fue un fallo de calculo o que Ichigo predijo en donde le iba a llegar la patada de su padre, quien quedo enterrado en el patio ya que lanzo desde el techo de su casa

Viejo, cada día estas más loco – le dice su hijo entrando a su casa

Quien sabe como lo hico para desenterrarse (es un fenómeno) y de dos zancadas estaba frente a su hijo

Los hice por dos razones – le explica su muy atontado padre – la primera es que siempre de ves llegar a las 7 en punto – sien que Ichigo se diera cuenta, él ya estaba en el piso – y la segunda, es por que al fin me di cuenta que mi hijo no es gay – eso ultimo despertó un vena bien grande en Ichigo

Ahora el que estaba tendido en el piso era Ishin con un par de moretones

Idiota – le recrimina Ichigo mientras toma rumbo a su cuarto

Ya en su cuarto, tiro sus cosas en piso y se acostó en su cama, pero antes dejo la ropa que se iba a poner mañana para su cita con Orihime

Al igual que Ichigo, Orihime y los demás (ósea Rukia y Renji) dejaron sus ropas que se iban a poner en ese día

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p><strong>YO: SI ME VAN A PREGUNTAR DE POR QUE INICIE CON UN ICHIHIME EN VEZ DE UN RENRUKI, PUES ME ENTRO LA REGALADA GANA<strong>

**MEGAMI: NO PENSARON QUE SOLO SE IBA A TRATAR DE RENJI Y RUKIA, VERDA?**

**YO: TAMBIÉN INCLUIRE A SIERTOS ARRANCAS QUE LE DIFICULTARAN LA VIDA **

**NATSU: OYE OROX, CUANDO DICES QUE REGRESA GRAY?**

**YO: DENTRO DE TRES CAPS MAS, ASI QUE TRENDRAS QUE AYUDARME EN LO QUE EL REGRESA **

**NATSU: TT_TT**

**YO: AHORA DOY LOS ADELANTOS:**

**PERO QUE? POR QUE ESTA ELLA AQUÍ?**

**QUIERES PELEA CARA DE MANDRIL**

**ORIHIME, TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE**

**YO: PREPÁRENSE QUE AQUÍ BIENE LO BUENO**

**MEGAMI: POR CIERTO, CUANDO SALES TU?**

**YO: DENTRO DE UN BUEN RATO, Y CUANDO SALGA LOS ARE SUFRIR ASTA QUE ME ARDAN LAS MANOS **

**EL SIG CAP SERA EL INICIO DE TODO, A POR CIERTO, ADIVINEN QUIEN SALDRA HACERLES LA VIDA DIFICIL A ICHIGO, ADIVINARON, SU HOLLOW QUIEN TAMBIÉN PARTICIPARA EN LA UNION DEL RENRUKI. Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, AAAAAASSSSTTAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOTTRRAAAAAAAAAAA **


	2. cap 2 y 3

**YOS GENTE **

**YO: COMO ESTÁN LECTORES**

**NATSU: COMO TE FUE EN LA PELI?**

**YO: PUES BIEN, AFORTUNADAMENTE A VALE SE LE OLVIDO EL AFRODISÍACO **

**NATSU: Y DIME, COMO FUE TU PRIMERA TOMADA**

**YO: NO QUERAS SABER**

**NATSU: (ENCOGIÉNDOSE DE HOMBROS) COMO TU DIGAS (SALE NATSU Y ENTRA MEGAMI)**

**MEGAMI: OYE OROX, ME DEJAS DAR EL CONTE?**

**YO: COMO GUSTES **

**MEGAMI: SI**

**EN ESTE CAP, RENJI Y RUKIA SE CONOCERÁN POR MEDIO DE UN ACCIDENTE, LUEGO SE CREARA UN BATALLA INTERMINABLE ENTRE ESTA JOVEN PAREJA E ICHIGO LE DIRÁ ALGO IMPORTANTE A ORIHIME (EMPIECEN A HACERSE LA IDEA DE QUE LE VA A DECIR) Y DÉJENME DECIR QUE OROX VIENE DE BUENAS **

** MEGAMI: Y A QUE SE DEBE TU FELICIDAD?**

**YO: ADEMAS DE A VERME LIBRADO DE SER PADRE PREMATURO, ESTOY FELIZ POR LOS REVIEWS QUE DEJARON EN UNO DE MIS FINCS Y EN ESTE, OJALA TODOS FUERAN HACI **

**NATSU: OYE OROX**

**YO: QUE QUIERES AHORA **

**NATSU: ME DEJAS SALIR, ES QUE QUEDE ACABO DE QUEDAR CON LUCY EN EL...**

**YO: ESTA BIEN, PERO NO VUELVAS ASTA QUE ENVARASES A LUCY**

**NATSU: PE-PERO QUE COSAS DICES, ADIÓS**

**MEGAMI: DE DONDE SACASTE ESO?**

**YO: DE UNA HISTORIA QUE ME GUSTO MUCHO, A Y ANTES QUE SE ME OLVIDE, PUBLICARE OTRO FIC DE ICHIHIME MUY PERO MUY CERCANO A LA SERIE DE WORKING! Y CAMBIARE UN POCO LAS ACTITUDES**

**ICHIGO: POR QUE SIENTO QUE VOY A SER GOLPEADO CONSTANTEMENTE **

**YO: BUENO, QUE CHISTE TENDRÍA, ADEMAS, NO QUE ERAS MASOQUISTA?**

**ICHIGO: NO LO SOY Y YA PONTE A ESCRIBIR **

**YO. LLORÓN **

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR, DISFRUTEN EL SIG CAP DE AMOR A ODIO, ODIO A AMOR? (LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS QUE NO CONCUERDAN Y LA TRAMA)**

**() SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _SIGNIFICA SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES ****TELEFÓNICAS**

* * *

><p>Cap. 2: conociendo a mi enemigo (con un IchiHime y RenRuki [aquí inician lo divertido])<p>

La vida es muy divertida, te suceden cosas que nunca creíste que te iba a suceder o que nunca creíste que arias, esta es la historia de cómo Renji y Rukia pasan del odio al amor, o se quedara en el odio?

el sol empezaba a salir, dejando un bello resplandor a su alrededor

el deslumbrante resplandor del sol entraba por la habitación de una peli naranja, ocasionando que se despertara

como todo el mundo hace al despertarse, dio un enorme bostezo para luego abrir sus ojos, se levanto y fue a ver su calendario, se dio cuenta que tenia marcado una fecha en especial, después que lo analizo detalladamente se dio cuenta que hoy era el día

- casi lo olvido, hoy tengo una cita con Ichigo-kun - se dio cuenta que se le hacia tarde

se puso su bata y fue directo al baño, preparo su baño y se metió a echarse su baño matutino

-_ no puedo creer que tenga una cita con Ichigo-kun _- de pronto se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de su amiga - cierto, invite a Rukia-chan a pasarla con nosotros - se dio cuenta que no estarían solos del todo y otra vez se le vino otra imagen, pero esta vez fue de Renji - por que tuve que decir eso - se empeso arrepentir de que aya convencido a Ichigo de que fuera una cita doble

y más al darse cuenta del carácter de Rukia y Renji

- pero, el lado bueno es que estaré con Ichigo-kun - trato de encontrar un lado bueno - solo espero que Rukia-chan y Abarai-kun no causen problemas

después de su baño, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y salio lo mas rápido que pudo

por otro lado, en una pequeña mansión (cuando dijo pequeña me refiero que era enorme), los rayos del sol entraban por una ventana

los rayos del sol despertaron a nuestra enana favorita

Rukia se levanto pesadamente, no recordaba de lo que tenia que hacer, de pronto recordó que había quedado con Orihime para la cita

de dos zancadas estaba frente de la puerta del baño, se baño, se peino, se vistió y sale corriendo de su casa para encontrarse con su amiga antes que Ichigo

pasamos con Renji, no ay mucho que decir, se levanto, se vistió y se fue

ahora pasamos con Ichigo

ni con los rayos del sol se despertaba (tiene el sueño algo pesado), y como de costumbre, su loco y tarado padre lo despertaba con uno de sus ataques especiales, que por cierto...

- IIIICHHHIIIGOOOO - entro rompiendo la ventana

sabrá dios si es por instinto o por que estaba acostumbrado a recibir los ataques de su loco padre pero...

- es la 10 ventana que me rompes hoy en día - se quejaba Ichigo mientras veía a su destrozada cama junto con su muy loco padre (alguien va hacer un video de todas la locuras de Isshin XD) - me debes otra cama

como si nada, se baño dejando a su loco padre aun inconsciente (sabrá dios desde donde se lanza Ishin)

- ya salgo, no despiertes a Karin y a Yuzu - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir

los cuatro quedaron en verse en un restaurante un poco alejado de la ciudad para ay desayunar

Orihime quien llego en unos 10 minutos aproximadamente, esperaba fuera del restaurante

- espero que lleguen - pidió la peli naranja mientras esperaba a sus amigo

la chica traía puesto una falda que le llega a los muslos de color café con una blusa amarillo con naranja en las esquinas, unas zapatillas negras y con un bolso en las manos, la blusa que traía marcaba sus redondos atributos, causando las miradas de todos los que pasaban

Orihime se empeso a sentir observada por todo el mundo

de la nada aparece una figura conocida para la chica

- Ichigo-kun - llama Orihime al reconocer quien era

Ichigo traía unos jeans azul oscuro con unas cadenas colgando, una playera blanca con rojo, y una chaqueta negra

- lamento la tarda... - sin darse cuenta, Orihime se le lanza y lo abraza

Ichigo no entendió la actitud de Orihime, asta que noto las miradas lujuriosas de ciertos jóvenes, correspondió el abrazo y puso su clásica mirada

todo el mundo se sintió atemorizados por la mirada del Kurosaki

- tranquila, ya estoy aquí - le dice al oído

Orihime levanta la mirada, ambos estaban en ese ambiente (no lo voy a decir), se acercaban poco a poco asta que sonó el cel. de Orihime

- moshi moshi, Orox-kun - que oportuno (**YO: NO ME ODIEN ES MI TRABAJO**) - si, ok entonces te veo mañana - cuelga y se voltea para estar frente a frente con Ichigo

- era Orox-kun, dice que otra vez se le adelanto el vuelo y que llega mañana - en ese momento Ichigo pensó que algo malo iba a pasar - y, me preguntaba si me puedes acompañar a recogerlo - se estaba sonrojando y no era única

otra vez estaban en ese ambiente, que gracias a un tatuado se arruino

- oe, Ichigo, Inoue-san - venia corriendo

el tatuado llevaba solo lo simple, unos pantalones vaqueros color azul claro con una camiseta verde

- tardaste, no crees Renji

- lo siento, pero me tope con una enana del demonio, no entiendo cual era su problema - al momento que dijo eso, ambos (Ichigo y Orihime) se imaginaron de quien se trataba

flash back

Renji se encontraba caminando por el parque ya que, según el, era un atajo para llegar mas rápido

- me pregunto a quien abra invitado Orihime-chan (si se fijan le dice Orihime si Ichigo no esta cerca, si el esta cerca le dice Inoue, no me pregunten ok)- se preguntaba sin fijarse que iba a chocar con una persona 

solo fueron segundos para el momento de colisión, Renji se logro mantener en pie 

- oye fíjate po..., a con quien choque, abra sido mi imaginación? - se pregunta mientras voltea a ver a todos lados sin darse cuenta que con quien choco esta tirado en el suelo 

- o-ooe - cuando Renji miro hacia abajo, recibió un golpe en la barbilla que lo tumbo en el suelo - por que no te fijas por donde vas - le grita una chica con un carácter de... (mejor no lo digo, no quiero ser golpeado por una ella en la noche ^^U)

- pero puedo saber que te pasa, maldita enana - le responde con un enojo que mejor no mencionar 

- enana, haci tratas a una dama?

- en estos momentos no veo a una dama aquí - dice mientras ve a todos lados 

- seras un...

- que, no te escucho, como eres muy bajita tienes que gritar - dijo Renji poniendo su mano en su oído y levantando la voz

después de que ambos sacaran chispas por sus ojos

- no tengo tiempo para hablar con un tarado - se alejaba Rukia asta

- en serio? y yo que pensé que tenias todo el tiempo del mundo - en verdad el peli rojo sacaba de sus casillas a Rukia

Renji retoma su camino, lo unico malo era que al parecer su nueva amiga iba por ese mismo

ambos se miraron con odio alguno, los dos empezaron a acelerar el paso asta que se convirtió en un reto de dejar atrás al otro

el par sigue corriendo asta que llegan en un choque de autos (dejemos lo a su imaginación), como no había paso, Renji recurrió al parkour (para quienes no sepan, es un medio de transporte utilizando tu cuerpo mismo, recorriendo el camino mas corto por medio de acrobacias [haci lo veo yo], aquí les dejo el link de la pagina oficial www_parkour_com_mx), al final la que se quedo atrás fue Rukia

- asta luego pitufina - le grita Renji mientras salta por los techos de los coches 

fin del flash back

- no entiendo cual era su problema - se quejaba Renji mientras que Ichigo y Orihime se los imaginaban peleando (Round 1 Renji win [marcador Renji 1 - Rukia 2) - todavía no llega tu amiga Inoue-chan? - pobre, el infarto que le espera

- no, pero imagino que ya no debe tardar

- me pregunto como sera?

- _pero si ya la conociste _- fue el pensamiento de ambos

- bueno, voy adentro a pedir mesa - entra al restaurante mientras Ichigo y Orihime se miran entre si

- se llevaran bien - fue la afirmación de Ichigo antes de seguir viendo alrededor

unos minutos después ven a lo lejos una figura pequeña mientras corre a toda velocidad

- Rukia-chan - la saluda Orihime mientras levanta su mano mientras que Ichigo levanta su mano como señal de saludo

- Orihime, Ichigo - les de vuelve el saludo mientras acelera el paso

Rukia traía su vestido blanco con manchas azules (el que usa casi todo el tiempo)

- por que tardaste tanto - le reclama Ichigo buscando el disgusto de si amiga

- lo se, pero la culpa la tiene un maldito tatuado de mierda

- O.o - se quedan así Ichigo y Orihime al ver la actitud de su amiga - _Renji/Abarai-kun si que la hiciste enojar _- fueron los pensamientos de ambos al ver como su amiga soltaba esas palabras, en verdad estaba cabreada

- bueno, que tal si pasamos? - pregunta Orihime dirijiendose a la puerta

- pero no vamos a esperar el amigo de Ichigo? - pregunta un poco confundida

- Abarai-kun entro a apartar mesa - le explica Orihime

- con que se llama Abarai - dice Rukia mientras sigue a su amiga

- ese es su apellido - le explica otra vez

- _esto sera divertido _-piensa Ichigo tratando de contener su risa

los tres entran, Rukia iba atrás para presentarse

- aquí - les señala el peli rojo mientras este se mantiene sentado

todos llegan a una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas, en una de ellas estaba sentado el tatuado

a Rukia se le iso familiar la voz

- Abarai-kun, te quiero presentar a Rukia Kuchiki, Rukia-chan, el es Renji Abarai - se hace aun lado para que se vean

- un gusto conocerte - le hace una referencia mientras mantiene cerrada los ojos

como no obtuvo respuesta, decide reincorporarse y al momento que abre los ojos se sorprende al encontrase con esa persona

- pero que? que esta haciendo el/ella aquí? - gritan Renji y Rukia al mismo tiempo mientras se apuntan con el dedo, llamando la atención de todo el mundo

Renji jala a Ichigo para decirle algo, mera coincidencia, Rukia iso lo mismo con Orihime

- Ichigo, esta es la enana del demonio que choco conmigo en el parque - le susurra a Ichigo para que solo el escuche

- Orhime, este es el maldito tatuado que me tope en el parque - hacer lo mismo Rukia con su amiga

después de calmar la amenaza de una guerra de comida (XD), todos se sientan a desayunar de forma tranquila, para Ichigo y Orihime, para Renji y Rukia, pues digamos que ambos contenían las ganas de matarse los unos a los otros

para fortuna de Orihime, le toco estar alado de su amado, pero para su desgracia de que el restaurante sea destruido era de una probabilidad del 100%

después de revisar las cartas, era hora de pedir el desatuno

- mesero - dicen al mismo tiempo Rukia y Renji lo que llamo la atención de los peli naranjas mientras ellos se miraban con odio alguno

- si, que van a pedir? - pregunta mientras saca un cuadernito para anotar los pedidos

- yo quiero unos huevos revueltos - y otra vez dicen al mismo tiempo Renji y Rukia - no mejor unos huevos divorciados - se miran sacando chispas - no mejor unos hotkeats - al fin explotaron - que quieres pelea maldito/a cara de mandril/pitufina - se levantan al mismo tiempo - deja de hablar al mismo tiempo que yo - estaban sincronizados, lo que causo gracia a Ichigo, este se reía bajo para que nadie lo escuchara, esto era cómico para el - ya basta - dicen al mismo tiempo en que toman unos tenedores con intenciones de asesinato - te matare - fueron las ultimas palabras antes de lanzarse al ataque

lo que los detuvo fue el golpe seco que dio Orihime mientras un aura negra la rodea, eso también iso que Ichigo se dejara de reír

- chicos, siéntense y ordenen de una vez, si? - cambia su semblante de escuro a uno alegre con una sonrisa que aparentaba tranquilidad

- h-hai - asen caso a lo que dice su amiga y se sientan

kami-sama, por que Orihime tuvo que aprender a sacar un aura malévola de parte de Tatsuki, mas, se aprendió el secreto de la doctora Unohana para aumentar esa misma aura

- mesero - mira Orihime al chico horrorizado por lo que sintió hace unos momentos

- h-hai - dice con voz quebrada y le tiemblan las manos

- voy a pedir unos huevos revueltos con miel de maplee, chispas de sabores y mayonesa (se me revolvió el estomago), y de beber, una malteada de chocolate con salsa picante y catsup - termina de decir con una gran sonrisa al deleitar su paladar con su desayuno

el chico lo anoto sin antes controlar su estomago que al momento que se imagino lo que pidió la joven, pues lo que iba a sacar no iba a hacer nada bonito

- y usted - le pregunta a Ichigo con las esperanza que no pida lo que pidió su amiga

- creo que unos hotkeats con miel de abeja y jamón y de tomar un jugo de naranja - el mesero lo anoto aliviado

- y ustedes - pregunta señalan a Rukia y a Renji

- para mi - y otra vez dicen al mimo tiempo

ya se iban a decir cualquier cosa pero un aura oscura capto su atención

- que pida primero Rukia-chan, alguna objeción? - pregunta Orihime sacando un poco de esa aura oscura mientras se le ve maraca la vena palpitar

Rukia y Renji responden moviendo sus cabezas en señal de ninguna queja

después de pedir las ordenes, de esperar a que estuvieran, de que llegaran y hacer un gran esfuerzo por ignorar el desayuno especial de Orihime (me siento mal, [saliendo del baño] ya me siento mejor)

sip, el desayuno fue tranquilo (Round 2 Rukia win {con ayuda de Orihime}[marcador Renji 1 - Rukia 1])

FIN DEL CAP 2

* * *

><p>ANTERIORMENTE (XD), RUKIA Y RENJI SE CONOCEN POR SEGUNDA VEZ, COMPARTEN UN SENTIMIENTO MUTUO, MATARSE ENTRE LOS DOS<p>

Cap 3: pelea, cine y ¿compromiso? (mas Ichihime y Renruki[sona de guerra])

después de desayunar el grupo decide a dar una vuelta en el parque (la hora en que entran al restaurante fue a las 11:20 [contando la pequeña conversación a amistosa entre Renji y Rukia XD], salen a las 12:30 y llegan al parque a las 12:50)

Orihime jala a Ichigo para que la acompañe a ver el estanque, el cual esta lleno de peces (de eso bonitos que no se como se llaman), el peli naranja no pone ninguna resistencia, es mas, le gusta ser jalado por ella (sin albur)

Orihime se lo lleva a que vean los peces, mientras dejan atrás a Rukia y a Renji

- escúchame cara de mandril - le llama Rukia a Renji - tu no me agradas, yo no te agrado, así que evitémonos hablarnos ok - le amenaza a Renji mientras camina hacia un bancillo

- vaya, me robaste las palabras de la boca y por primera y ultima vez estoy de acuerdo contigo hormiga - si que Renji saca de sus casillas a Rukia pero esta decide controlar su instinto asesino

- una cosa mas - eso sorprende a Renji - solo vine para asegurarme de que Ichigo se le declare a mi gran amiga Orihime, si te metes te mato - valla, y yo que pensaba que ella no exagera XD

- ja, para que me iba a meter en los asuntos de el, ahora que lo pienso - eso llama la atención de Rukia - si no cambias de actitud nunca conseguirás novio, ya que tu eres lo contrario de pitufina - Rukia en verdad lo quiere matar pero si no fuera que había gente en el parque ni iba a poder hacerlo

- para tu información, tengo a muchos pretendientas - lo dice con aire de grandeza

- vivir para creer, asta no ver no ceer, vivir para creer, asta no ver no creer - empeso a cantar Renji solo estas palabras

ahora si le valió madres que todos vieran, pero ya no aguantaba mas las ganas de saltar le encima y madrearlo a golpes

mientras Rukia y Renji tenían su platica amistosa, Ichigo y Orihime seguían contemplando los peces (aun no me acuerdo el nombre de esos malditos peces)

- son bonitos no crees Ichigo-kun - le dice Orihime contemplando a los peces, como si fuera una niña pequeña

- claro Orihime - se le acerca por la espalda - pero no tanto como tu - le dice en un susurro al oído a Orihime, haciéndola sonrojar casi al tope

ambos se miran asta que oyen unos gritos que decían _déjame maldita enana _o _tu te lo buscaste pelo de piña _

suponiendo por los grito, el tono que tenían y que las intención de odio y muerte, de seguro eran Renji y Rukia

- voy a ver que sucede - le dice Orihime alejándose

- tal vez tenga que hablar con el primero - saca su cel y empieza a marcar un numero

en Italia (lo pondré normal)

- ahora no tienes a donde huir - le dice un hombre vestido de negro, mientras le pega a un Orox encadenado

- dime quien te contrato? - le pregunta otro

- nadie, solo decidí espiar a la escoria - responde Orox con una sonrisa

- maldito - suena el teléfono de Orox

- es para mi - uno contesta y se lo pone al oído de Oro - quien habla?

- Orox, soy yo Ichigo 

- que quieres ahora, no ves que estoy trabajando - todos lo miran confundidos

- sumimasen, pero es algo importante y quiero tu aprobación - le dice Ichigo al otro lado del teléfono lo que es

- dame un segundo - le da la señal a uno de los hombre que le quite el cel

tan pronto se lo quita y Orox rompe las cadenas para noquear al que tiene adelante, los demás le empiezan a dispar y Orox corre hacia sus katanas, las coje y empieza a madrear a todo

- Ichigo, sigues ay? - agarra el cel para seguir hablando

- que fueron esos disparos? - le pregunta horrorizado Ichigo

- como dije, estoy trabajando, a y sobre lo que me dijiste - Ichigo traga en seco al pensar que no iba a aceptar - tienes mi permiso

- hon-hontoni? - le pregunta Ichigo incrédulo

- claro, pero discutiremos los términos cuando regrese ok

- arigato Orox - cuelga del otro lado

- vaya, que recuerdos - dice Orox mientras mira un anillo en su dedo

-aaaauu - se queja uno de los hombre de negro

- a callar - le pega con la funda de bambu de sus katanas

Orox sale de una especie de almacén para entrar en un coche estacionado

- llévame al hotel

- hai - contesta el chófer mientras toma rumbo

regresando al parque

Ichigo va caminando a ver a Orihime mientras piensa como decírselo

cuando llega nota el aura oscura que proviene de Orihime para calmar las ansias de sangre de parte de Rukia y Renji

nota que Rukia esta sobre Renji (de la no perver), pero se separan al notar a como su amiga volvió a sacar el aura malévola

- sucede algo, Ichigo-kun - le pregunta Orihime a Ichigo quien heló frió mientras ese aura siga presente

- no, solo vine a preguntar su ya vamos al cine? - en realidad fue a preguntar otra cosa pero decide para mas tarde

- a, si vamos al cine - cambia a su actitud de niña pequeña mientras se pone alado de Ichigo - Abarai-kun, Rukia-chan dense prisa - dice mientras jala a Ichigo

- ha-hai - responden ambos al mismo tiempo (ya perdí la cuenta XD) mientras toman rumbo para alcanzar a sus amigos

todos toman un taxi para así llegar, el cual el viaje no les pareció placentero a Rukia y a Renji

llegan al cine y entran a ver que película van a ver

- ay muchas, cual quieres Ichigo-kun? - le pregunta Orihime

- la que ustedes quieran - les dice refiriéndose a Orihime y Rukia

- espera Ich... - le iba a reclamar Renji pero un golpe en el abdomen lo calla

- entonces esta - dice Rukia mientras señala una pelí de terror

- que buena idea Rukia-chan - dice Orihime tratando de ocultar su terror (ella no soporta las pelis de esas)

- bien, Renji ve a comprar los boletos - le ordena Ichigo dándole el dinero - compra la próxima función - dice viendo su reloj que son las 14:10 y la próxima función empieza a las 14:35 - mientras Orihime, Rukia y yo compramos las botanas

todos se van a ser las compras asta que suena el estomago de Orihime

- chicos, tengo que ir a hacer una parada urgente, me podrían pedir unas palomitas acarameladas y un refresco - Ichigo y Rukia asienten ante el pedido de Orihime - y le podrían poner mostaza y mayonesa a mis palomitas - vuelven a asentir pero esta vez asqueados - arigato - agradece mientras se aleja a los baños

Ichigo y Rukia parten a donde esta la botanas pero sin antes que Ichigo ya me a su amiga

- que quieres Ichigo - le dice casi de mala gana Rukia

- te puedo preguntar algo?

- que es? - Ichigo se le acerca al oído y le susurra

a Rukia se le apareció un semblante de alegría y un brillo en los ojos

- piensas pedírselo? - pregunta Rukia viendo si no se arrepiente

- si pero no se en donde pedírselo - se rasca la cabeza Ichigo un poco avergonzado

- a ver, déjame ver - empieza a pensar asta que recuerda como su amiga le contó en donde conosio a Ichigo - y si la llevas a ses lago en donde se conocieron - le propone Rukia

- no esta mal, pero a que hora la llevo?

- mira, entramos a la sala a las 14:30, inicia a las 14:40 y acaba a las 17:30 sin contar los créditos, se hace de una 1 hora a 1 hora con 20 caminando haci que tienen que salir a las de aquí al cuarto para las 18:00 - le explica Rukia a Ichigo

- arigato Rukia - cuando este retoma camino a pedir la comida, la mano de Rukia lo detiene

- espera - le agarra la muñeca a Ichigo

- que ocurre? - le pregunta confundido por las acciones de su amiga

- déjame verlo - pide Rukia juntando sus manos

- e-esta bien - saca de sus bolsillos una caja pequeña

Rukia se lo arrebata y al momento que lo abre se queda maravillada ante el contenido

cierra el paquete y se lo de vuelve a Ichigo

- le va a encantar, te lo aseguro - dice mientras toma rumbo a la caja para pedir la comida

- que van a llevar? - pregunta la cajera

- me da un jumbo mediano (consta de unas palomitas medianas con un hotdog, un refresco mediano y nachos), unas palomitas light con zumo de manzana, unos nachos con extra queso con un refresco de naranja y una palomitas acarameladas y un zumo de manzana - termina de dar la orden Ichigo

tardan alrededor de unos 10 min. en poner todo, en ese tiempo llega Orihime y Renji con los boletos

- entramos Kurosaki-kun? - le pregunta Orihime tomando sus palomitas y su refresco

- claro Orihime - todos entran y se colocan en sus asientos

Orihime quedo alado de Ichigo, a unos dos asientos a la derecha se encuentra Rukia y a un asiento a su derecha se encuentra Renji

como dijo Rukia, la peli inicio a las 14:40

(narración)

Orihime al principio no se asusto pero cuando llego la primera escena de terror, se le puso la cara azul , Rukia se empeso a sentir como su amiga, Renji estaba encantado con la peli, no por que le gusta las de terror, sino por que estaba mas entretenido bien las caras que ponía Rukia, e Ichigo, pues esta neutral (15:17)

avanza la peli y Orihime dejo de comer sus palomitas ya que le dieron náuseas al ver una escena en el que, literalmente le sacaron los órganos e intestinos y se los comían, eso incluye los ojos y el cerebro, asta los bajos (creo que yo tampoco me siento muy bien), igual estaba Rukia solo que ella si vomito en las palomitas de una persona, Renji se estaba riendo en voz baja por como vomito la enana, Ichigo sigue igual aun que un poco asqueado (15:35)

en una parte en el que el psicopatía sale de sorpresa para atacar al personaje principal, en una de esas Orihime se salta por el sus y las palomitas salen volando y caen sobre un pelón, este se quita las palomitas acarameladas con mostaza y mayonesa, Rukia tuvo el mismo salto que su amiga y las palomitas en donde estaba su vomito (tuvo que cambiarlas con las palomitas en las que vomito) y por mera cosa del destino, aterrizaron en el mismo pelón que recién se acaba de quitar las otra palomitas, Renji estaba que no aguantaba de la risa, se le notaba en la cara que estaba roja por tanto contener las carcajadas, mientras que Ichigo seguía igual (16:25)

se acercaba al final y Orihime estaba mas pálida que la nieve por lo horrenda que es la película, Rukia se estaba poniendo del mismo color que Orihime, Renji en verdad necesitaba sacar esas carcajadas o si no estallaría, Ichigo se dio cuenta del estado de Orihime y decide calmarla

al momento que pone su mano con la de Orihime, esta casi pega el susto de su vida pero lo ahoga mordiendo su labio inferior al reconocer la mano sobre la suya

- tranquila - le susurra al oído Ichigo - estoy aquí, y prometo que te cuidare el resto de mi vida - le pone su mano libre en la mejilla derecha de Orihime para que lo vea a los ojos

Orihime se olvido de la película completa mente y se perdió en esos ojos achocolatados que tiene Ichigo, por impulso ambos se van acercando asta que la distancia fue casi nula, sintiendo la respiración del otro, con un leve rose de sus labios y ambos sienten una descarga eléctrica, después de unos segundo de disfrutar la descarga eléctrica, unen sus labios sintiendo el sabor que cada uno proporciona, fue un beso un poco torpe, pero luego coje ritmo y se convierte en uno apasionado, con dulzura y ternura. se mantiene así pero por falta de oxigeno lo tuvieron que romper, después de calmar sus respiraciones que estaban algo agitadas se ponen a terminar de ver la peli

Rukia vio todo y sonríe para si misma al ver que su plan funciono, luego la cobraba a Ichigo, Renji igual ve lo que iso su amigo y sintió una enorme felicidad por el (17:15-17:25)

termina la película y casi todos salen (solo se quedan los que len los créditos) e Ichigo y los demás salen, Ichigo y Orihime iba agarrados de la mano

- como vieron la peli? - pregunta Rukia ocultando su temor

- pues muy aterradora, me dieron nauseas, tu como la sentiste Rukia-chan? - Rukia en verdad quería evitar esa pregunta

- pues la sentí bien - miente, se ve a leguas que trata de ocultar sus horror

- entonces por que estas un poco pálida? - pregunta Ichigo al ver la piel de su amiga, y efectiva mente, todavía no se le avía pasado lo pálido a Rukia

- creo que se me bajo los niveles de azúcar - dice Rukia con una risa fingida

ella no nota que algo se le acerca por la espalda, sin que ella se lo espere, esa cosa la agarra de los lados probocandole que diera el susto de su vida

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - grita a todo pulmón Rukia asciendo que resuene por todo el lugar

- jajajajajajajaja- se empieza a reír Renji como loco y revolcándose en el suelo - y dices que no estabas mal - habla entre carcajadas Renji

- ca-cállate c-cara de ma-mandril - Rukia en verdad que estaba avergonzada por el grito

Ichigo estaba ahogando la risa que le dio el grito de Rukia asta que recuerda que hora es

- chicos, Orihime y yo ya nos vamos - agarra la mano de la chica

- a donde va...- se queda callada al momento que Ichigo se le acerca al oído para susurrarle algo

- solo guarda silencio y sígueme - se lo dice muy amable que Orihime no tuvo mas que otra que aceptar - bueno, nos vemos luego - se la lleva dejando atrás a una Rukia avergonzada y aun Renji riéndose (Round 3 Renji win [marcador Renji 2 - Rukia 1])

la pareja de peli naranja salen del cine con rumbo desconocido, para Orihime ya que esta siendo guiada por Ichigo

al cabo de 1 hora con 10 minutos de caminar y no decir nada llegan a su destino, Orihime nota que Ichigo la llevo a un lago en donde se refleja el atardecer, el lago se torna de un color naranja amarillo precioso para la vista de Orihime

Orihime suelta la mano de Ichigo para acercarse al agua y ver los peces que estaban ay

- Ichigo-kun, en este lago nos conocimos verdad? - pregunta incrédula Orihime al recordar ese mero lago en donde se vieron por primera vez

Ichigo asiente con una sonrisa cálida y se va acercando poco a poco al lado de Orihime

- es muy hermoso el atardecer pero lo que no entiendo - miara a los ojos de Ichigo - por que me trajiste aquí Ichigo-kun?

- por que quería llevarte a un lugar hermoso y preguntarte algo - Orihime nota como Ichigo se arrodilla ante ella - se que somos muy jóvenes y no deberia preguntar esto pero - saca de su bolsillo una caja pequeña color negro - Orihime Inoue - abre la caja dejando ver que contiene un anillo con un rubí incrustado - te casarías conmigo?

Orihime estaba que no cabía de emoción, esto debía ser un sueño, pero si esto es un sueño, por que se ciente tan real, no resiste mas y se le abalanza a Ichigo cayendo los dos al pasto con unas lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos

- si, acepto - dice entre sollozos de alegría mientras sigue abrazando a su amado

Ichigo le pone el anillo en el dedo de en medio de la mano izquierda a Orihime, se miran por unos segundos y se funden en un tierno y apasionado beso

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p><strong>YO: NO ME PREGUNTEN DE POR QUE PUSE MAS ICHIHIME OK?<strong>

**MEGAMI: OYE OROX,ME DEJAS DARLO**

**YO: OK**

**MEGAMI: BIEN, SON DOS COSAS LAS QUE VOY A DECIR, LA PRIMERA:**

**LOS PERSONAJES PARA LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA DE BLEACH QUE SERA COMO CASI UNA REPRESENTACIÓN DE LA SERIE DE WORKING! ESTAN CASI DECIDIDOS Y ESTÁN HACI**

**PARA EL TRABAJO DEL RESTAURANTE **

**- ICHIGO **

**- RENJI**

**- HITSUGAYA**

**- GIN**

**- HINAMORI**

**- UKITAKE**

**- ORIHIME**

**ASTA AURITA SON LOS ÚNICOS, PUEDEN SUGERIR A LOS QUE FALTA O SERÁN OC**

**Y EL SEGUNDO:**

**COMO QUIEREN QUE SALGA EL HOLLOW DE ICHIGO (HICHIGO), QUE SALGA COMO ESTA EN LA SERIE O CON EL PELO NEGRO, PIEL UN POCO PÁLIDA Y OJOS ÁMBAR**

**MEGAMI: ESO ES TODO**

**YO: GRACIAS MEGAMI, OTRA COSA, PONDRE EN LA DESCRIPCIÓN DEL PERFIL DE COMO SE VEN LOS PERSONAJES INCLUIDOS **

**Y BÁSICAMENTE ESO ES TODO, UFF UN CAP BASTANTE LARGO Y ME CANSE , Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, AAAAAASSSSTTAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOTTRRAAAAAAAAAAA **


	3. cap 4 parte 1

**YOS GENTE**

**COMO ESTÁN GENTE, ANTES OS PIDO DISCULPAS POR DEJAR ASI NOMAS EL FIC PERO POR UNOS MOMENTOS NO ME ENTRABA GANAS DE SEGUIRLE, ASTA PENSÉ ES CANCELAR EL FIC PERO AL FINAL DECIDÍ QUE NO Y MEJOR LO CONTINUA A VER ASTA DONDE LLEGA ESTO, PIENSO CONTINUARLE Y HACER LOS CAPS UN POCO MAS LARGOS PARA COMPENSAR EL TIEMPO PERDIDO, ASÍ QUE ESTE CAP VENDRÍA SIENDO MI REGRESO A ESTE FIC Y DEJAR BIEN EN CLARO QUE AUN QUE ME TARDE NO SIGNIFICA QUE LO DEJE, SI LO DEJO BÁSICAMENTE AVISO Y YA, LO BORRO**

**YO: BUENO LECTORES, DEJANDO ESTO DE LADO, HOY LES TRAIGO OTRO CAP DE ESTE FIC A...**

**MEGAMI: AUNQUE LES DAREMOS UN PEQUEÑO DESCANSO A RENJI Y RUKIA (YO: ME ROBO LA PALABRA)**

**YO: POR QUE ESTE CAP CASI SE DEDICARA AL ICHIHIME **

**MEGAMI: AHORA EL CONTÉ:**

**OROX REGRESA DE SU VIAJE Y LO PRIMERO QUE VA A HACER CERA DISCUTIR CON ICHIGO Y ORIHIME LOS TÉRMINOS DE LA BODA, RUKIA POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZÓN NO DEJA DE PENSAR EN CIERTO CHICO, LO MISMO PASA CON RENJI Y APARECERÁ UN PRIMO LEJANO DE ICHIGO (A QUE NO ADIVINAN), TAMBIÉN SE INICIAN LAS CLASES Y OROX VA LA ESCUELA DE RUKIA PARA PRESENTARSE COMO EL NUEVO MAESTRO DE EDUCACIÓN FÍSICA AUN QUE EL NO DARÁ EXACTAMENTE LAS CLASES Y LE ACOMPAÑARA EL NUEVO CÓMPLICE DE RUKIA **

**YO: BUENO Y CON ESTO INICIAMOS CON ESTE CAP Y LES VUELVO A PEDIR DISCULPAS POR SEMEJANTE RETRASO, LA VERDAD NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN DEJARLOS PARADO U.U **

**() SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _SIGNIFICA SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS **

**U SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES ****TELEFÓNICAS**

**/ SIGNIFICA QUE DOS O MAS PERSONAS HABLAN AL MISMO TIEMPO**

**(P.D. DIVIDIRÉ ESTE FIC EN DOS PARTES, LA SEGUNDA PARTE NO TIENE FECHA DE SALIDA ^^u ESPERO SACARLA PRONTO)**

* * *

><p>Cap 4 parte 1: el regreso de Orox (IchiHime y un poco de RENRUKI)<p>

La vida es muy divertida, te suceden cosas que nunca creíste que te iba a suceder o que nunca creíste que arias, esta es la historia de cómo Renji y Rukia pasan del odio al amor, o se quedara en el odio? (no se por que, pero últimamente no e querido quitarlo, si os molesta avisadme)

era una mañana increíble, aun que hacia un poco de frío, en la carretera se ve un taxi conduciendo con destino al aeropuerto de karakura, adentro del vehículo van el conductor quien lleva puesto una manta encima para mantener el calor y una pareja de peli naranjas quienes van abrogados

- gracias por acompañarme Ichigo-kun - le agradece por milésima vez Orihime a Ichigo

- ya te dije que no me lo tienes que agradecer - le repite Ichigo al ver que se están aproximando a su destino

llegan al aeropuerto para recibir a Orox de su viaje de Italia

después de pagar el viaje, ambos entran para encontrarse con un grupo de amigos

- ogayo Ori-chan, Ichigo - saluda Vale en la terminal 2

- ogayo Vale-chan - le devuelve el saludo Orihime mientras que Ichigo levanta la mano en señal de saludo

el par de peli naranja va donde esta Vale quien no esta sola

cuando llegan a donde esta la peli-castaña logran distinguir a sus acompañantes quienes son Jult, Jen, Sock y Megami (pronto subiré la descripción de los que faltan)

- veo que todos vinieron a ver a Orox - comenta Ichigo mientras observa al grupo - no falta uno

- Marck no pudo venir, tiene trabajo - le contesta Jult mientras choca puños con Ichigo

- a pasado tiempo - dice Megami con una sonrisa radiante - ¿a ávido al nuevo que contar?

- pues... - Ichigo no sabia que decir

- Ichigo-kun y yo nos vamos a casar - revela Orihime mientras muestra el anillo de compromiso en su dedo

el grupo se quedo sin palabras por tremendo salto en la relación de Orihime e Ichigo

- KYAAAAA - grita la casta y al mismo tiempo salta a abrazar a Orihime - bien por ti Ori-chan, no sabes cuanto me alegra - felicita Vale mientras carga a Orihime y da vueltas con ella

- a si que al fin te decidiste - Jult le empieza a dar codazos al peli naranja- y pa cuando es la boda? - pregunta llamando la atención de todos a excepción de Vale quien sigue cargando a Orihime

- pues aun no lo decido del todo, estimo que sera dentro de unos 5 años

- bueno, al menos asi aseguras que la bella Orihime no se te va a escapar - bromea Jult

ya después de tranquilizar a Vale y que esta baje a Orihime quien estaba mareada el grupo deside esperar a que llegue el vuelo de Orox

* * *

><p>mientras en una mansión se ve a una chica de cabello negro practicando esgrima en una habitación especial<p>

- _ese maldito mandril, quien se cree que es _- piensa Rukia mientras ataca sin piedad a su ayudante - _cuando lo vea le voy a aplicar la tortura medieval _(en verdad ay que estar muy encabronado para eso, y lo digo por que casi experimento una de esas TT_TT)

esta termina su ``practica´´ (a mi me pareció otra cosa) para luego quitarse el protector o casco de la cabeza

- lo a echo esplendido señorita Rukia - le alaga Hanataro, su fiel amigo y mayordomo mientras le da una toalla para que se seque el sudor

- Hanataro ya te dije que solo me digas Rukia, no tiene que ser muy formal conmigo - le recuerda por milésima vez cogiendo la toalla

- como usted diga se... Rukia-chan - corrige mientras se pone alado de la mencionada - por cierto, Byakuya-sama quiere hablar con usted

- nii-san? - pregunto confundida mientras mientras se quita las protecciones

* * *

><p>volviendo al aeropuerto<p>

se ve a Ichigo, Orihime y el grupo de Vale esperando en una de las esquinas del aeropuerto esperando paciente mente a que regrese Orox

pocos minutos pasan para que den el aviso de llegada del avión de que viene de Italia

después del anuncio de llegada Ichigo y los demás se acercan al área donde bajan los pasajero

poco tiempo después se distingue una silueta muy familiar para Orihime y Vale

ambas salen corriendo sin importar la gente para recibir a aquel sujeto quien era Orox

sin que el peli café lo esperase Vale y Orihime le saltan encima

- Orix/Orox-kun - dicen ambas llamando mas la atención de la gente

- chicas, estoy por perder el equili uaaa!- sin completar la frase el mencionado cae irremediablemente hacia tras a causa del paso de Vale y Orihime

ya cuando llegan los demás ayudan a levantar al ojiplata quien se le notaba la cara azul

- si que ganaron peso las dos - comenta en voz baja Orox

- ¿tas bien Orox-chan? - pregunta Megami

- hai, solo me agarraron desprevenido

- Orox - llama Jult - se bienvenido amigo mio - estira el peli-naranja su puño en forma de saludo

- es bueno estar devuelta - choca puños Orox con su amigo - Kurosaki - nombra el peli-café - me gustaría hablar contigo sobre los términos de la boda en tu casa - dice este sorprendiendo a todos y mas al Kurosaki

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>LAMENTO QUE SEA ASI DE CORTO PERO LES ASEGURO QUE LA SEGUNDA PARTE COMPENSARA LO CORTO QUE FUE ESTA PARTE Y MI RETRASO Y PARA ASEGURARME QUE LO LEAN LES DIRE DOS COSAS QUE SE ESPERAN PARA LA SEGUNDA PARTE<strong>

**1 LA RAZON DE POR QUE RUKIA ESTA DE MALAS QUE INCLUYE AL MANDRIL TATUADO**

**2 LA APARICIÓN DE HICHIRO **

**ESPERO VERLOS PA LA SIGUIENTE PARTE Y LES VUELVO A PEDIR DISCULPAS (CREO QUE YA LOS ARTE CON TANTAS DISCULPAS ^^u)**

**Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAAA**


End file.
